Tari's Story
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: This is Tari's pokemon journey. rated PG-13 for mild violence, and sum cussing please read and review. Hiatus
1. The Beginning

"But Lance, why are you leaving?" I asked my big brother.  
  
"Because," He replied slamming the door shut, back pack swung over his back. That was the last I saw of him. My mother and father told me he had to go to school. I wanted to go with him, but my parents wouldn't let me. The picked me up and took me to my room.  
  
) Two years later.(  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMME GO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Team rocket was invading my house, and they were attempting to kidnap me. I got away, but my mom and dad were killed trying to get away. I just sat there and cried, until Professor Oak came over, and took me away. I was taken to his lab, and I told him what just happened. He said it was ok, and asked me if I had any other relatives. I shook my head no. He sighed, and took me up stairs. Prof oak put me down in Blue and Gary's room. They were my only friends in Pallet, and I told them everything. Then, they tried to cheer me up, and I thought that if Blue could be so happy without his parents, then so could I. I lived with Blue after that, but four years later, something happened.  
  
) Five years later.(  
  
"Blue! Wake up!" Professor Oak yelled.  
  
"What?" He grumbled. He rolled around on the bed. He was the only occupant of that bed, since Gary left a year ago. "Oh, yeah, coming grandpa," He got up, changed, and went downstairs. After a while, I heard the door open, then close. He had left, started his pokemon journey. I couldn't wait until it was my turn!  
  
) 1 year later.(  
  
"Tari! Wake up! You're starting today, remember?" Professor oak yelled. I woke up, and changed. I took my vest off the chair.  
  
"COMING!!!" I yelled, taking the stairs five at a time.  
  
"Be careful! You'll hurt yourself!" He said. I slipped and rolled down the stairs the last five or so steps. "See?" He quickly bustled with the three poke balls. "Now, choose one pokemon, think carefully, you only get one."  
  
I thought about it. "I'll take charmander!" I yelled.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" I took the poke ball. "Hiya charmander!" I pressed the button. Charmander came out of its poke ball and looked at me. "I'm gonna name you Charcoal!" I squealed. Just then, the doorbell rang, and professor oak went to answer it. It was a boy I'd never seen before, but prof. oak seemed to have expected him.  
  
"Tari, meet Chris. He's starting his journey, just like you! So you two are rivals on this quest, ok?" He grinned toothily at us. We studied each other, him glaring at the poke ball I held in my hand. I guess he wanted a charmander too. He had gold hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He picked a squirtle. I turned to leave, but.  
  
"Wait," he stated.  
  
"What?" I whirled around.  
  
"Let's battle! Go Squirtle!" He threw the poke ball at me.  
  
"Charcoal! Scratch!"  
  
"Tackle!" Chris yelled. After that pattern, I eventually beat him. "You only won because my squirtle was weak. I'll train my pokemon until they are invincible!" And at that, he left. I just stood there, stunned. What kind of trainer shows no affection to their pokemon? I'd better save that squirtle soon, I thought. Then, I sighed and started north, with the poke balls, and pokedex Professor Oak gave me. ******************************************************************* Tee hee! What'll happen when she reaches Viridian? Find out next chapter! 


	2. Viridian City

When I got to Viridian, I saw a crowd of people chasing after something. I ran up to take a look. It was a pikachu, with an apple in its mouth.  
  
"Hey! Leave that Pikachu alone!" I yelled. When they didn't listen, I cursed and ran ahead of them to head off the crowd. "Hey! If you want to catch that Pikachu, leave it to me!" I said. "Go Charcoal!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Rage!" I yelled. She charged the pikachu, and bounced off.  
  
"Pi!" It turned to fight, and shocked Charcoal.  
  
"Char!" It charged Pikachu again. Eventually, I caught the little bugger. She was extremely tamed, and seemed to like people, other than the ones that were trying to catch her. I wondered if it had belonged to someone. I put my hand in front of its face, hoping to be able to read something out of its mind. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I did find out it wanted to become a Riachu, one of my dream pokemon.  
  
"Well Rai, you've come to the person," I said, hugging the pikachu.  
  
"Pika!" It squealed.  
  
Charcoal and Rai became best friends, and helped me catch a lot of pokemon, including some rare ones. The ones I couldn't catch, I played with. When I was young, my big brother, Lance, said I had something called empathy. He said it meant that pokemon were attracted to me, when a scarred Dragonair came up to us at the beach. I got to keep it, since Lance had forgotten to take it with him when he left.  
  
When I found a small pond, I chose Daggers (my dragonair) to carry me across the water. There was a strange man who was sleep talking. I woke him up, and he told me he had a nightmare, and thanked me for waking him up with TM 50. I surfed back and went to the Poke Center. That night, at my rented room at the pokemon center, I heard noise outside. Curious, I went outside.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I whispered. Suddenly, a hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed me. The person put a cloth over my nose and mouth. Then, I blacked out.  
  
  
  
Hi! I know, I know, this chapter isn't very good. I just hope it gets better! I need to know what my readers (if I have any) want to happen. I need ideas people! 


	3. Eeya

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I looked around, only to be held back by some cuffs. Gee, I thought, why would any one want to kidnap me and put me in a dark room?  
  
"Hey, she's awake," Someone whispered.  
  
"Good, now get it ready," another voice said.  
  
"Yes boss," I heard footsteps leading away from me. My hearing seemed much sharper than usual. About 10 minutes later, the footsteps came back. The thing I was lying on was being moved somewhere. I craned my neck. A little while later, the guy stopped abruptly, untied me, and shoved me into a glass room.  
  
"Let me out!!!!" I banged the glass. "YOU'RE LOCKING ME UP IN SOME STUPID ROOM WITH." I stopped.  
  
On my arm, there was a black stripe on it. I looked at my other arm. Another stripe. Then, I saw it. The glass served as a mirror. My face had four stripes on it, two on each side. Sticking out of my hair, were two Jolteon ears. Two orange things were sticking out behind me. I didn't' have time to figure out what they were before something slashed me in the back. My natural reflexes made me whirl around and jab the thing with my elbow. I didn't know what effect it would have until I noticed scyther blades sticking out of my elbows. Which explained the howl that sent shivers up my back. There were a lot of dark shadows slithering around. I shivered again. I attacked one, and, I'm not exaggerating, it shrieked. I heard some tapping, and turned around. Some guy was writing something on a piece of paper. I ran at him, finding myself airborne. Those orange things were wings. I gave the guy a scare anyways, and he fell backward.  
  
I continued attacking the shadows. When there were hardly any left, a dart came from the entrance of the room (which I have tried to destroy) that contained a seducing potion. Agile as I was, I couldn't dodge the dart, which made me fall asleep.  
  
I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, there was a lot of mayhem in the air. A rocket came in, eyes wide with fear. I tried to attack him, but was stopped by a thick wall of glass. I was in a tube, huge, but a tube. It was filled with a strange liquid, and there were tubes all over the place, letting chemicals into the liquid. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out. In my attempt to break the glass, the tube giving me oxygen was ruptured. Now that there was no oxygen, my vision was blurring, and I couldn't think straight. When I had almost passed out, I saw something or someone come in, and fight the rockets.  
  
) 1 week later. (  
  
"N?" I got up. I ached all over. I looked at my surroundings. It seemed to be a pokemon center.  
  
"Feeling better?" Nurse Joy came in and put down a tray. "We didn't think you would ever wake up."  
  
"We?" I asked, taking some bread. "Whose we?"  
  
"Oh, my chanseys and I," She said. "More bread?"  
  
"No thanks," I felt my hair. The ears were gone! Good thing that was all a nightmare! I picked up my stuff. "Well, got to go! Thanks for the refreshments! Bye!" I ran out the door. I felt better than usual, but I heard a twig snap. My reflexes were quick, and I turned around. I gasped. It was.  
  
  
  
EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Ya haf to guess who it is!!!!!!! 


	4. Blue's a JERK!

"Blue!" I squeaked.  
  
"The one and only," He looked at my pokemon and smirked. "That's it?"  
  
"No!" I felt my face go red. Very red. "Most of them are in the PC."  
  
"I see." he looked at my pikachu. "Not bad. Just like Red, you are."  
  
I tossed my orange hair and gave him a raspberry. "Come on Rai, Charcoal, don't listen to him."  
  
"Leaving are you? Well, it's fine with me," He shrugged. "But I bet you can't even beat a youngster with that roster."  
  
"Take that back!" I swung my backpack at him. His words stung. He had plenty of experience, so there was no point in fighting him. He stepped to one side.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, such temper. Besides, I got you out of the rockets' hideout, so be glad. And, by the way, you should look in the mirror," and he flew away on his Charizard.  
  
I glared at the retreating back of his head. Why should I listen to him? He's such a jerk! Daggers whined softly.  
  
"Nair."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nair," He nipped my sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong?" Slithering off into the water, he motioned me to come over. I sat down by the pond, and stared at my reflection. Several people passing by gave my strange looks. Who could blame them? I had the furry, yellow ears of a Jolteon, and black stripes on my face. Two orange and turquoise wings spread out behind me, and a Raichu tail with a sharp end and two red, ovalish spots on it lay limply on the ground. My elbows and knees had black stripes on them, and Scyther blades stuck out of my elbows. "Oh, my god." I leaned closer. Was the nightmare true? And Blue had really taken me out of the Rockets' hideout?  
  
I searched my backpack for my collapsible bike. I pulled it out and rode around town. It was green, and there was a huge mart on the west side. Spotting a patch of green grass, I rode over. I lay on the grass, thinking over what Blue had said. Why did he have to pick on me? Why didn't he go pick on Red or someone?  
  
"Pika." Rai nudged my arm. "Pi, kapi, chukka!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok, Rai," I got off my butt and searched the horizon. No one in sight. "Return!" Rai, Charcoal, and Daggers disappeared into their poke balls. I jumped, testing my wings. Not really surprisingly, I lifted off the ground. I spent the whole afternoon getting used to my wings and tail. I was just getting into the pokemon center when a hand grabbed me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The figure jumped back into the light. My tail went to his throat. "It's Bill! Don't kill me! AAAAAA!!!!!" He waved his arms around in circles, which doesn't make matters better for him. He was lucky I could see in the dark.  
  
"Bill! Don't do that!" I yelled. My tail relaxed, and swept back.  
  
"Gee, yew are paranoid!" He studied me in the light. "It's mid April, not a good time to break out the Halloween costumes."  
  
"STUPID!!!! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A HALLOWEEN COSTUME??????!!!!!!!" I yelled. Nurse Joy, her Chanseys, and other pokemon occupying the Pokemon Center came out to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Well!!!! How was I supposed to know. Wait, if that's not a costume, what is it?" He stopped yelling and scratched his head. "What happened?"  
  
) In the bushes nearby.(  
  
"Ok, Dragonite, attack!" Someone whispered in the bushes. His orange, spiky hair rippled in the breeze.  
  
"Nite!" The pokemon responded, blasting a fireball toward the talking (and yelling) shapes. ) At the entrance of the Pokemon Center.(  
  
A fireball came whizzing out of the bushes, making a beeline toward a nearby tree, then turned sharply and hit me.  
  
"Tari!" Someone yelled. Everything got blurry, and I fell. ) A while later.(  
  
"TARI!!!!! How're yew feeling!" Bill's head was looming over mine.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, then recognized who he was. "BILL!!!!!!! Don't do that!"  
  
"Geez! Yew're still paranoid," He shook his head. I looked down. Now I had dragged Bill into this mess. What if Team Rocket was still trying to find me? What if they knew that Bill knew who and where I was? I put my head in my hands. What am I going to do?! The door opened and shadows appeared over me.  
  
"Charcoal! Daggers! Rai! You're all okay!" I shrieked hysterically, hugging each of them in turn. "You're okay." I repeated, brushing tears off my cheeks. The door opened again.  
  
"You're still alive." Blue came in. He looked at me disapprovingly. I glared back at him. Why did he always look down on me?  
  
) Blue's POV.(  
  
"You're still alive." I glared at Tari. She was probably thinking why I treated her like this, the way she was glaring at me. Red came in.  
  
"Hey Blue! Why do you always ditch me like that?!" He was huffing and puffing as if he had run three miles. "Whozzat?" He pointed at Tari, who was playing with her pokemon the best she could in the bed.  
  
"Just some girl I know," I walked out the door. Red didn't need to know. No one did. ) Tari's POV.(  
  
My pokemon were all very lively. I didn't think that TR would have captured them, so I didn't worry about them. That night, I snuck out of the pokemon center, hoping to find a place where I could be alone. I succeeded, finding a waterfall. I sat there, feeling miserable, and getting soaked to the bone. I was wondering what would happen if TR found me.  
  
Extra long chapter! Haha! ^^ I finally shook off some of that writer's block. heh heh. and, if you're going to post insults all over your review, don't review at all, thank you very much. 


	5. Blue vs Red

) Blue's POV (  
  
"So, um. what are yew gonna do?" Bill scratched his head. That annoying idiot. I can't concentrate with him around.  
  
"What makes you think I know?!" I yelled. "Go ask that "perfectionist" Red!" That sudden outburst got me a few stares and disapproving mutters.  
  
"I'm not a perfectionist! You're the one that actually spent time on a Porygon. 9,999 coins! 9,999!!!!!!!!" Red rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Let's settle this with a pokemon battle!" Something to keep my mind off things.  
  
"Fine! Let's fight now, outside." We went outside, which we would have to have done sooner or later, because Nurse Joy looked disturbed. A crowd was drawn. "Go venasaur!"  
  
"Venasaur!"  
  
I whipped out my pokedex and selected a poke ball. "Charizard! Flamethrower!" A flame spouted from its mouth and headed for ivysaur.  
  
"Venasaur return! Go Poliwrath! Water Gun!" It shot a stream of water at charizard.  
  
"Gah! Return charizard! Pidgeot!" I recalled Charizard before it got hit by the water gun, and pidgeot took the damage. "Pidgeot, Wing attack!"  
  
"Pidgeot!" It whacked poliwrath with one of its wings. "Flying/ Normal vs. Water/ Fighting! I win!"  
  
"Hmph! Pika! Thunder!" Red threw another poke ball. My pidgeot got fried.  
  
"Return pidgeot!" I consulted my pokedex. No ground or grass types. Charizard will have to do. "Charizard! Flamethrower!" Pika took a flamethrower in the face, and the heat caused it to faint. I smirked at him.  
  
"It's not over yet! Gyrados! Hydro pump!" He threw the poke ball.  
  
"Gar!" It appeared in a puff of smoke, and tall columns of water burst out of the ground, one eventually spouting out from under charizard. He fainted immediately.  
  
"Charizard!" I glared at the pokedex. "Go Scyther! Slash!"  
  
"Scyther!" Two large gashes appeared in the water dragon's side. Now gyrados was angry.  
  
"Dragon Rage!" Red yelled. Blue flames were fired at Scyther. He took the hit, and little hp was left.  
  
"Slash!" I yelled again. Gyrados fainted, but fired one more dragon rage before doing so. Scyther fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Grr." Red returned Gyrados and chose Venasaur.  
  
"Ninetails!" Fire vs. grass. He wouldn't last long. "Fire Blast!"  
  
"Oh no." Red groaned. Before he could retrieve Venasaur, it had fainted. "Aerodactyl! Hyper beam!" Ninetails fainted, without a doubt.  
  
"Golduck! Hydro pump while Aerodactyl is still recharging!" I liked this strategy, even if it meant sacrificing one pokemon. Big deal. I could heal it at the pokemon center later.  
  
"Last pokemon. Snorlax, don't fail me now!" Red threw his last poke ball. Good. I still had two pokemon. More than enough.  
  
"Machamp!"  
  
"Snorlax, Mega punch!" It threw a raging fist at machamp.  
  
"Henh. Low kick!" Well, not really. There was a sickening thud as machamp's foot connected with snorlax's face.  
  
"Ooh." The crowd. Snorlax, unprepared, fainted on contact.  
  
"Hmph, I won. No surprises there," I gave him a smug smile. "You're still a perfectionist." I walked back to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon.  
  
) Tari's POV (  
  
I got out of the waterfall when my spirits were lifted, went back to the pokemon center and searched for my pokemon. They were overjoyed that I was safe, and cried their eyes out. Daggers, who was very fatherly, reprimanded me for laving so abruptly. I told him if I had announced my leave, then they would all follow me and I wouldn't get any time alone. He nodded understandably, and went to talk to Charcoal, who had evolved into a charmeleon out of worry. I read a newspaper and found out some interesting stuff on team rocket. Seems that they used pokemon to experiment on. No accounts of human experiments were found so far. Well, there is one now. I put it down, gathered my pokemon, and walked to the east.  
  
) Red's POV (  
  
We had just beaten that freak three-headed bird, and I was just leaving when a charmeleon, pikachu, and dragonair came out of the bushes. They were followed by that weird girl Blue knew.  
  
"Hey, um. what's your name?" I felt stupid.  
  
"It's Tari," She looked at Silph, rather, what was left of it. "Aw. I missed the whole thing." She started pouting.  
  
"Look Red. It's your fan girl," Blue popped up. Tari glared.  
  
"I'm not Red's fan girl, and you're an egotistical git!" Her face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Fine. I'm an egotistical git. But you're still Red's fan girl," He replied coolly.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"You're always talking about being friends with your pokemon and treating them with love and kindness, you teach your pokemon to talk human language, and you listen to what they say," He ticked them off his fingers. "Four reasons. Is that enough for you, or do you want more?"  
  
Tari's face was as red as a strawberry. "You're not an egotistical git! You're an egotistical moron!" She stomped off.  
  
"Um, now that the storm's over, what was that all about?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Nothing," He shook his head and walked away.  
  
HAHA!!!!!!!! FUN!!!!!!! 


	6. Eevee soon to be Jolteon

"That Blue! He thinks he's so good!" I ranted and stomped around. "Someday, I'll beat him! And pokemon are our friends! If you don't treat them with love and kindness, then they won't like you!"  
  
"You're right! I agree with you!" An Eevee brushed around my legs.  
  
I was too busy being angry at Blue to notice the fact I didn't have an Eevee. "See?! Even an Eevee agrees with me! Hey! Wait! Where'd you come from?"  
  
" I'm a wild Eevee!" It squealed. "Can you get me a thunder stone?"  
  
"Uh..... Where're you from? Do you have a trainer?" I asked. "I have to ask him/her first."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"...... Ok. I'll get you one." I nodded. "But, why are you going to use it?"  
  
"*Sigh* Because I want to become a Jolteon," It sighed.  
  
"Wait, are you a girl or boy?" Rai pounced.  
  
"I'm a girl," She yelped.  
  
"So um.. About the thunder stone."  
  
"Oh! I'll be your pokemon if you give me that stone!" She jumped up and down in excitement. "Now my mom will be able to get some peace."  
  
"Hey, I like your attitude. Wanna be partners in fighting crime?" Rai stuck out her paw. "And you're pretty special. You were born talking human language, right?"  
  
"Right!" She shook the paw.  
  
"*Sigh* I can see this will be a beautiful friendship." Daggers sighed.  
  
"Aw, be quiet," Rai growled.  
  
I shrugged. "Now I have an Eevee, soon to be Jolteon," I quickly added when she coughed. "I'll call you Jolty."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Um, girls, not a good time to be playing Blackjack," Charcoal said.  
  
"Why not?" They chimed.  
  
"Because we're leaving."  
  
"Yah!!!!!!" They packed up their cards and went into their poke balls.  
  
Haha. Fun chappie! Byebye! 


	7. Too peaceful

"Celadon City! Ready or not, here we come!" I yelled into the clear, blue sky.  
  
" you were here a few hours ago," Blue said.  
  
"Hey!!! You weren't supposed to follow me here!" I jumped back. Sheesh, what's wrong with this guy?  
  
"So? Who said I was following you?" He snorted. "You're so boring that your pokemon are falling asleep, look at them."  
  
I took a peek, and Rai, Jolty, and Charcoal were walking drowsily. "Well, maybe it's just some sleeping powder in the air." I started feeling sleepy myself. "That's strange, what do you think of it Blue? Blue?" I turned around. Blue was gone. Where'd he go? "That jerk!" I kicked a tree. "Stupid, stupid."  
  
"Who's stupid?" Some one asked.  
  
"Blue!!!" I growled. It was Red. "What do you want?"  
  
" I just wanted to know where he was going, so I followed him."  
  
"He was following me, ok? Now, let's go to the pokemon center," I beckoned for my pokemon.  
  
"Pikazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Rai started snoring. I sighed and returned her, along with my other pokemon.  
  
"Can I come too?" Red asked. Yeesh, did he have to ask?  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I shrugged.  
  
) Later, at the pokemon center.(  
  
I sat up when the nurse said my pokemon were healed. I thanked her, took the poke balls. Hearing something from outside the window, I went out to check.  
  
"No use hiding, come out!" I beat the bushes with my tail.  
  
"AAA!!!!! Don't hurt me!" There was a figure crouched in the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" I glared. "What do you want? Where did you come from?"  
  
"AAAAAGH!!! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!!" The kid yelled. "Its just Carol, geez!"  
  
"Oh. Ok," I withdrew my tail blade.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Tari, what happened?" Carol gasped.  
  
"Um. I'll explain later."  
  
"Okay!" She giggled and skipped into the pokemon center.  
  
) Mean while.(  
  
"Well? Did the experiment work?" A deep voice questioned its victims, two scientists.  
  
"Er. Yeah, well, not really." The scientists answered nervously.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The voice boomed.  
  
"Er, boss, the experiment escaped."  
  
"WHAT?!" His Persian jumped off his lap in shock. "You worthless fools! Never doing anything right!!!"  
  
"No, she wouldn't have escaped if he hadn't come."  
  
"Who is he?" The boss boomed.  
  
"Erm, this boy. He came in and caused mass chaos, then took her out."  
  
"THEN GET HER BACK!!!" The boss roared. The scientists scrambled away.  
  
) Tari's POV (  
  
"And that's what happened?" Carol asked. Her Natu sat in the bowl of pokemon food, pecking here and there.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." Carol put her hand on my arm.  
  
"I'm not a poor thing," I pulled away roughly. There was a long, awkward silence. Then.  
  
"I've got to get going. Bye!" Carol scooped her Natu out of the bowl and walked out the door.  
  
"'K, bye." I turned to Nurse Joy. "Can I get a room here?"  
  
"Sure Tari, here's the key."  
  
"'K." I took the key and marched to my room. Rai and Jolty immediately started fighting for the top bunk. Charcoal picked the other top bunk while the other girls were arguing. Daggers curled up in one of the lower bunks. Looking around sleepily, I noticed that this room was missing something. What was missing, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged and crawled into bed. "'Night."  
  
"Goodnight Tari!"  
  
"Goodnight Tari!"  
  
"'Night."  
  
""  
  
Jolty and Rai burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Shhh!!! Some of us are trying to get sleep, you know!" Charcoal whispered fiercely.  
  
MWAHAHHAHAHHAA!!! SOMETHING BAD'S GONNA HAPPEN SOON!!!!!!!! 


End file.
